Six and Two Thirds
by lthawkeye91
Summary: Roy and Riza get caught....together. Riza takes the blame and is now being punished. How do they deal being apart from each other. Royai
1. Chapter 1

For some reason, my astericks regarding footnotes have disappeared. Instead, I just have (1) and (2).

**"Six and Two Thirds"**

"First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, as your punishment, you will receive six and two thirds (1) and KP(2)."

Hawkeye said nothing, but just hung her head in shame.

"Permission to speak freely, sir?" Colonel Roy Mustang asked.

"Permission granted." Fuhrer Bradley stated.

"Sir, don't you think that this punishment is a bit extreme? She only broke the fraternization law. It's not like she committed a horrible crime."

"Colonel, I have stated her punishment and I am not going to change it." Then, turning to two officers, he said, "Take her away."

The two superior officers escorted her out of the room. Roy was fuming with anger. He knew what the Fuhrer really was and what he was trying to do. Hawkeye was the best sniper around, and Bradley wanted to get rid of her. He wanted to get as many obstacles out of his way. Roy looks at his lieutenant but she did not look back. She was deep in her thoughts.

_It was just after midnight and Hawkeye was still at work. Resting her head in her hand, she was helping her superior finish his work. Looking up at the colonel, she noticed that he was sleeping at his desk._

_"Please wake up and finish your work, sir."_

_No change. The Flame Alchemist remained asleep. _

_Clicking the safety off her gun, Hawkeye walked over and placed the barrel on the man's thick raven hair. "Colonel Mustang, please wake up unless you want that pretty face of yours blown off."_

_Roy jerked awake and started to frantically sign papers. Then, looking up at his lieutenant, who just sat back down, he said, "So, you think my face is pretty?"_

_Ignoring him, she finished up the last of her work. "I have finished my work, sir. Now, if you don't mind, could you please finish yours so that I can go home?"_

_"I am finished."_

_"Then why have you been staring at me?"_

_"Oh, no reason at all," he started smiling, and then a small laugh escaped his lips._

_"Sir?" she said, slowly reaching for her gun._

_"Roy got up to get his jacket, but was stopped at the front of his desk. He was smiling even more now._

_"Sir," Hawkeye said in a stern voice, "whatever fantasy you are playing in your head, please stop."_

_Mustang giggled and the lieutenant could swear that she heard him say "miniskirt."_

_Hawkeye pulled the safety off her gun. Putting the gun on his chest, she used her other hand to push him back onto his desk. "What did you say?"_

_The colonel, saying nothing, stared into his lieutenant's eyes, his dark eyes standing out against her light ones. Leaning up, he brought his lips to her soft and tender ones. He felt her gun slowly being pulled back from his chest. He brought his hand to her face as she put her arms around his neck._

_"Colonel Mus-," the door slammed open._

_Mustang and Hawkeye jumped apart. Roy saw that the woman's cheeks were bright red. Looking to the door, the colonel's stomach sank. Fuhrer Bradley walked in, his ever-present secretary following. _

_"Fraternizing, are we? Well, we'll have to take care of that." An evil smile appeared on the man's face. "Colonel Mustang, First Lieutenant Hawkeye, you are to go home now. When you arrive tomorrow, you will be notified as of how we will deal with this little situation." Still smiling, the Fuhrer and his shadow left the room._

_Both soldiers stood there, staring at the spot where their superior just was. Hawkeye was the first to break the silence._

_'Good night, sir," Grabbing her coat, she left the office, leaving Roy alone in his fear of the day to follow._

_The next day, the two soldiers were ordered to appear before the Fuhrer and his "jury" of officers. After notifying everyone of their inability to follow the law, he looked to the two standing before him. _

_"Is there anything you would like to say before we discuss what your punishment will be?" _

_Hawkeye took a step forward, "Permission to speak freely, sir?" she asked._

_"Permission granted."_

_"Sir, please do not punish Colonel Mustang. It was all brought upon by me. It was my fault. Please do not involve him in this, sir." Hawkeye could feel Roy's eyes on her, but she kept her gaze on the Fuhrer._

_"Are you sure? You will have to face a hefty punishment on your own if you go through with this."_

_"Yes, sir. I am the only one to blame. I should be the only one to receive the punishment." Hawkeye could barely believe the words coming out of her mouth. She knew, however, that Mustang could never achieve his goal of becoming Fuhrer if he had this on his record. She knew that if she took the blame, there was still a chance for him._

_"Okay then, we will respect your decision." The Fuhrer talked with his officers for a few moments. Then, turning back to face the convicted, he stated her punishment, though Hawkeye barely heard it. She was too busy thinking back to what had happened._

As she was being led out the door, Hawkeye turned around and took one last look at the Colonel's eyes. The look in his onyx eyes told her how much he loved her. Turning back around, Hawkeye thought to herself, _I love you too, Roy. _

_--------------------------------------_

six months in stockade (military jail) and two thirds pay cut

kitchen police (cleaning and preparing)

My dad helped me with these. Give him credit for the military terms.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the wait. I have been working on another story and I also have been busy with school, plus a BIG case of writers block.. I also have finals next week. I hope to be updating more often. Oh yeah, sorry to all you smokers out there…however, what Fuery says is true. It is very bad for your health and causes death. I've had a first hand experience at seeing the consequences…my uncle…I'm just glad that Illinois is finally doing something about it (look at my profile…it's explained a bit in there)

You know the deal, italics are thoughts. However, the larger sections are flashbacks. Also, there are a few curse words in this chapter…just a warning for the young 'uns

"Six Months and Two Thirds"

**Chapter 2**

Colonel Mustang walked into the office two hours late. Closing the door, he flinched, expecting to hear the safety of a gun clicking off. Hearing nothing, he slowly opened his eyes and looked at his lieutenant's empty desk. His chest ached when he remembered what happened.

_"Hawkeye, why did you do that? Why did you take the blame?" Roy stared through the metal bars at his lieutenant. He was granted a short amount of time to talk to her. He had to find out why she did that to herself._

_"Sir, I had to. You would never be able to make it as fuhrer with that on your record. The fraternization law is one of the biggest laws with the military. You would have lost any chance of becoming fuhrer. I __couldn't__ let that happen."_

_Roy reached __through__ the bars and grabbed Hawkeye's hand. "I don't care about that. I care about you. If becoming fuhrer means you get hurt, then I don't want that."_

_Hawkeye stared into her superior's eyes. "When I came under your command, I swore to protect you. I promised that I would have your back. I said that I would follow you into Hell if I had to. I vowed to stay with you and help you reach your goal. If this is what it takes, then I will take the punishment gladly. I promise, Roy, and I am not going to break it now."_

_One of the guards came up behind the colonel. "I'm sorry, sir, but your time is up.__ You have to leave now."_

_Roy squeezed Hawkeye's hand. "I'll be back, Riza. __I will__ find a way to help you. I promise." Hands slipping apart, Mustang left without looking back._

Roy walked over to his desk and sat in the chair. _I promised Riza that I would help her, but I don't know how to, _he thought. _Dammit! What the hell am I supposed to do now?_ Roy's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the office door. "Enter," he said.

A blonde man walked up to Mustang, a cigarette hanging from his mouth.

"Did you want something, Havoc," Roy spat out.

"I, um, have some paperwork for you," he replied, clearly noticing that something was wrong.

The colonel grabbed the file out of Havoc's hand. "Thanks…Now get back to work." When the lieutenant was at the door, he added, "And take that damn cigarette out of your mouth."

"…Yes, sir," Havoc answered as he left the room.

"Did the colonel just tell you to stop smoking?" Breda asked.

"Yeah, he did," Havoc took one last puff before disposing of the cigarette.

"But Mustang has never told you to do that. He has never cared about you smoking. Hawkeye was the only one who ever did, or at least tried to do, something about it."

"It's a good thing that the colonel is finally doing something," Fuery piped in. "It's very dangerous and can cause many diseases, including cancer. It can even kill you. And don't forget about the people around you getting affected by your second-hand smoke. Also – "

Havoc shot the man a look that instantly shut him up. As he sat down at his desk, he thought, _There's something __wrong__ with the colonel and I'm going to find out._

_--------------_

Hawkeye sat on the edge of her bed. She looked at the cell for the thousandth time that day. It was a dark and barren 8' x 8' room(1). The metal bed creaked under the two inch(2) thick mattress. The steel toilet sat out in the open, leaving no room for privacy. A sink that only provided cold water for washing her hands sat next to it.

Hawkeye looked down at her feet. Her white, lace-less shoes matched with the pale green prisoner outfit. She ran her fingers through her hair, happy that they at least allowed her to be uncuffed. Her long blonde air hung over her shoulders, for the guards took away anything that she could possibly harm herself with, including her hair clip. Resting her forehead on her hands, she sighed as she thought about Roy. _Why is it that the one man that I love is also the man that I hate. He's such a bastard, yet I can't stand not being with him. I feel so empty right now, and I don't know why. He's the reason that I'm in here. He's the reason that I won't be able to work for the next six months. He's the reason that I won't be able to go home for one hundred and eighty days._ At this thought, Hawkeye shot up from her bed. _Black Hayate! I never asked anyone to take care of him! He needs to be fed and taken out and…crap…he's probably already gone to the bathroom all over the house. _

Hawkeye walked over to the bars and looked at one of the guards. "Excuse me, sir. Am I allowed to make a phone call?"

"I'm sorry, lieutenant. That is not allowed."

"Well, would you be able to pass a message to Colonel Mustang for me?""Sure thing. What is it?"

"Could you ask him to take care of my dog for me?"

"No problem. I'll get it to him as soon as I can."

"Thank you." Walking back over to her bed, she sat down. She was happy that she knew the guard who was currently on watch. They had known each other for a while before any of this had happened. For this reason, he was always a bit nicer to Hawkeye.

The lieutenant rested her head on the pillow, her eyelids getting heavy. Just before she fell asleep, she thought to herself, _If I find out that the colonel looked through my underwear drawer, __I'm__ gonna kick his ass._

_----------------------------------------------- _

(1) I'm not absolutely positive about this, but I think that is around 2 ¾ meters, more or less. Stupid America is the only country not using the metric system…you think we would have learned by now…

(2) Again, I'm not positive but that is approximately 4-6cm…I think I may be off…I never learned how to convert, but I think it's something like one inch is approximately 2.8cm…I think…


	3. Chapter 3

There is a very, very, very tiny spoiler for the…manga? Well, I think it is only mentioned in the manga. I can't really remember. Anyway, it is regarding the relationship between Hawkeye and General Grumman. It's not like it will ruin anything though…at least I think not…Oh yeah, I also could not think when I wrote this, so it is not my best work.

**Chapter 3**

Riza Hawkeye paced back and forth in her cell. _One, two, three, turn. One, two, three, turn._ She found that if she kept her mind on one thing, time seemed to go by faster, and this time she was counting her steps. _One, two, three, turn. One, two, thr-,_ Out of the corner of her eye, she caught sight of the headline on a newspaper that was sitting on a table near the guards. She stared, straining her eyes, unsure if she read it properly.

"Something you wanted to read?" One of the guards noticed her looking. Picking up the newspaper, he walked over to her. "Here, take it. Get a little taste of the outside world," He threw the paper into her cell. With a nasty smirk, he walked back toward his chair.

Before reading the headline, Hawkeye took notice of the date. _Thre__e months gone. Three more to go, _she thought to herself. Putting no more thought to it, she began to read:

**Fuhrer's wing of military HQ bombed, few survivors**

Yesterday, at approximately three o'clock, several

explosions occurred in the Fuhrer's wing of military

headquarters here in Central. There were very few

survivors. The suspect is still at large.

Hawkeye skimmed through the rest of the article in hope of finding something about those who lived. Toward the end of the page, the name "General Grumman" popped out at her. Quickly reading the paragraph, she sighed in relief when she found that he, her grandfather, had lived. As if it were and afterthought, Hawkeye suddenly realized that there was currently no longer a fuhrer, for he had died in the explosion. _I guess that's good for the Colonel, _she thought. _There are now very few people keeping him from achieving his goal. Wait! What if Roy did it with that in mind? What if he was the one that bombed the Fuhrer's office? What if-_

"Hey, you got a visitor," one of the guards interrupted her thoughts.

"Excuse me?" Hawkeye asked, not hearing him the first time.

"I said you got a visitor."

Newspaper still in her hand, she walked up to the steel bars that prevented her escape. She smiled slightly when she saw Havoc walking up.

"Hey, Lieutenant," he said, giving her a quick, playful salute, but his tone quickly changed. "Jeez, Hawkeye, you look like shit. What have they been doing to you? Have you even eaten since you got here?" He looked at her thin figure. She was pale and looked as if she had not been sleeping well. He even noticed that her hair seemed to missing that certain shine that it normally had.

Ignoring the comment, she shoved the newspaper through the bars and into Havoc's hands. "Where was the Colonel yesterday?"

"What?"

"You heard me. Where was the Colonel yesterday?"

"He was at the office,"

"Did he go anywhere else?"

"Well, during his lunch break, he went to the flower shop. "

"Can you confirm that he was there?"

"Yeah. Not only did I drive him there, but I had to watch him talk to Grace, _my_ Grace!" Havoc started to get a bit angry as he remembered this.

Hawkeye closed her eyes and sighed. "Thanks Havoc."

"No problem. Why all the questions?"

Hawkeye merely pointed to the paper.

Havoc silently read the headline then looked up at the lieutenant. "Wait, you don't think that Roy did this? Is that what this is all about?"

"Well, not anymore. If he was with you or in his office all day, he couldn't have done it…at least, I don't think he could have done it. "

"Trust me, Hawkeye. He would not do something like that. Not the Colonel."

Hawkeye smiled at his reassurance.

"However, there is talk about Mustang becoming fuhrer, no stops in between. Than again, it is only a rumor."

"Seriously? Where did you hear that?"

"Fuery overheard it somewhere. I'm not quite sure. It could be true, though. There are not many people standing in his way, and if they do not want to become the fuhrer, it will go straight down to the Colonel. "

"I'm sorry, Lieutenant." The guard who gave Hawkeye the newspaper approached them. "You only have a few minutes left. Visitation time is limited. If you have anything to say, say it now, but then you must go."

"Okay, thanks." Havoc replied as the guard walked away. Turning back to Hawkeye, he said, "I came to give you a quick update of things. Mustang said to tell you that Black Hayate is doing fine. He is getting plenty of food and exercise. The Colonel also said that he is making sure that your house remains exactly as it was. He said that he kept it clean and made sure that no dust settled. Then again, we're talking about the Colonel. He can barely keep his desk clean, let alone someone else's house. I'll come back again soon, Lieutenant. Until then, you keep yourself healthy. None of us need anything to happen to you."

"Thanks Havoc. Tell everyone I said hi and that I'm doing fine. Good bye."

"Bye," Havoc said as he walked away. Then, turning around, he added, "Oh yeah, Mustang to me to also tell you that he saw your underwear and decided to get you white lacy ones instead."

"What? Havoc! Get your ass back over here! Havoc!"

The blonde man merely laughed as he left the building.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry this took awhile; I couldn't think. I hope you like it. I wrote all throughout my algebra and Latin class for you.

**Chapter 4**

It had been nearly a week since the bombing. Surprisingly, things remained quite calm. No one had been appointed as the new fuhrer so far, or, at least that is what Hawkeye thought. However, her thoughts were soon proven wrong when an officer approached her cell.

"First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye," he stated, "the Fuhrer has granted you an early release. You are now free of any charges."

"The Fuhrer?" Hawkeye was confused. "I thought that the Fuhrer died."

"These orders are from the new fuhrer: Fuhrer Roy Mustang."

"The Colonel?"

"Not anymore," the man replied as he unlocked the cell door. "Follow me."

Hesitating at first, Hawkeye slowly walked out of her cell. Both soldiers proceeded down a long hallway before stopping in front of a door.

"Wait here please," the man entered the room. A moment later, he reappeared with a bag in his hand. "I believe these are your belongings," he said as he handed her the bag. "Now come with me," he beckoned as he started back down the hall.

_Mustang is now the fuhrer__I guess he finally reache__d his goal._ Hawkeye thought, smiling to herself. She was so deep in thought that she nearly bumped into the guard, who, yet again, stopped in front of another room.

Shortly after entering, the man came out with another bag. Holding it out, he said, "This is for you. There is a bathroom across the hall. You may change there."

"I don't have anything to change into," she replied, taking the bag.

"There is a note inside the bag. Everything is explained in there. When you are done, please go to the front doors." The man turned and left the room.

"Thank you," Hawkeye called out before going into the bathroom. Locking the door, she pulled the note out of the bag.

_Hawkeye,__as you probably just found __out_, I_ have been appointed as__the new fuhrer. I assume that you do not want to leave the __building in what you currently have on, so I gave this bag to__one of the officers in the prison. There are some clothes that__you can change into, along with a few other things. When __you are able to leave, please meet me in front of Central HQ.__I will talk to you there.__Fuhrer Roy Mustang_

After reading the note, Hawkeye immediately looked in the bag, scared of what she might fine. She sighed in relief when she pulled out a pair of black pants and a blue button down shirt. _I seriously thought that he would have put a miniskirt in there. Not that I have one, but he probably has his own somewhere, just waiting for the day when he can get me to wear it._ Once she changed her clothes, she looked back in the bag and found a hairbrush. She reached into the other bag and found her hairclip, which was taken away when she first got to the prison. However, to her disappointment, it turned out to have broken somehow. _I guess one more day with my hair down won't kill me._

Gathering her things, Hawkeye left the bathroom and found her way to the front doors.

"Are you Miss Hawkeye?" a small woman walked up to her.

"Yes, I am."

Handing Hawkeye several papers and a pen. She said, "Please read these and fill them out. When you are done, return them to me and then you may go."

Hawkeye sat down in a chair and placed the papers on the table before her. After nearly fifteen minutes of reading and signing, she finally finished. She grabbed the two bags and handed the woman the papers. Walking up toward the doors, she took a deep breath before leaving. As Hawkeye opened the door, she slowly took in her surroundings, for this was the first time in three months that she has been outside. She smiled as the wind rushed past her face.

Remembering the letter, she headed toward headquarters. Half an hour later, she found herself standing before a large white building. _Now what? _she thought. She pulled out the letter and reread it. All it said was to meet him in front of HQ, and there she was, right in front of HQ. She was about to sit down when she saw someone out of the corner of her eye. He was tall and had jet black hair. He had dark, obsidian eyes and a charming smile on his face. He was in a blue military uniform containing the insignia of a fuhrer. He was the man that got Hawkeye into prison. It was the man she hated, the man she loved. It was Roy Mustang.

-----------------------------------

Sorry it was kind of short. As I said before, I couldn't think properly.


	5. Chapter 5

There are spoilers regarding the Fuhrer. I will say no more. As promised, this chapter is longer. Hopefully, it should clear some things up about the bombing. Just a future warning: I do know how to play chess and I know basic info about it, however, I am not an expert on it. Please forgive me if nothing makes sense about the scene in the beginning. Chess is not my field of expertise, hence the reason why I stayed very vague about the game.

Also, I took the most common form of spelling this one person's name. I won't say who it is. I don't want to ruin anything for you.

**Chapter 5**

One week ago:

"Check," Roy said, removing his hand from his black knight.

General Grumman stared at the chessboard, clearly strategizing in his mind. He had been playing with Mustang for several years now. Some days he won, while on others he was beaten by his subordinate officer. Today was not going to be one of the latter days. Or so he hoped. While panning a move, he tried to distract his opponent. "Any special lady in your life, Mustang?"

Roy looked up, obviously not expecting to hear this. "Uh…no sir, not right now."

Focusing back to the game, specifically Roy's previous move, Grumman said, "That was a cunning move, dear friend, but not cunning enough." He moved his rook and took Mustang's knight in order to protect his king.

Roy smiled to himself, careful not to let the General see. _This is going to be easier that I expected,_ he thought as he moved his queen.

"I have a lovely granddaughter," Grumman said, continuing the conversation. "You two would be perfect for each other. She also happens to be a soldier." The General moved his knight, resulting in Mustang's queen being captures. "You made a wrong move, Colonel."

"Sir, you know that military relationships are forbidden." Roy's stomach flipped as he said this. He wondered why the General even brought that up. He knew what happened to Roy and Riza. Pushing the thought to the back of his mind, he went back to the game. "You, sir, are the one who made the wrong move." Roy took his bishop and slid it over towards Grumman's king. "Checkmate."

The old man laughed at his own defeat. "Good game, Colonel. Another victory, yet again." He reached over the board and held out his hand.

Before Roy could do anything, the whole room began to quake. However, the shaking stopped as quickly as it started.

"What the hell was that?" Roy slowly rose from his chair. Careful not to step on any fallen books, chess pieces, or other objects, he made his way toward the office doors. Alarms were going off and the sprinkler system was sending jets of water throughout the building. The building appeared to be fine by them, but Mustang could see smoke and rubble much further down the hall. Without telling the General what he was doing, Roy left the room and headed toward the smoke.

The further the alchemist went, the louder the alarms became. Smoke filled the hall, making it almost impossible to see. However, he was soon able to make out fire eating away at the building. At this point Roy was completely soaked from the sprinklers. Coughing, he crouched down slightly where less smoke lingered. By doing this, he saw a soldier lying on the ground. Roy ran over and put two fingers to the man's neck to see if he was still alive. Feeling no pulse, Mustang slowly rose. _Dammit! What the hell happened here?_

Roy wiped his wet hair from his eyes and continued moving forward. He passed a few more people, but they, too, were dead. If there were any survivors, they had already gotten away. Mustang walked further, trying to get to the Fuhrer's office, but he had to stop. The smoke was too thick and the flames were too dangerous. Going any further would be a suicide mission.

Coughing, he turned around to get more help, but instead he saw a man emerging from on of the rooms. He had long black hair that was straying away from the hair tie. He was tall, but crouching over, holding a wound on his side. His uniform was ruined with holes scorched in it from the fire. His jacket hung loosely off his thin, muscular form.

Roy suddenly realized who this man was. He called out his name, "Kimblee!"

The man turned, a grimace of pain on his face. A wave of dizziness came over him, causing him to fall to his knees.

Although Mustang never really cared for Kimblee, he instinctively ran over to him. When Roy put a hand on Zolf's shoulder to hold him up, he saw all the blood spilling from the man's wounds. "Kimblee, what happened?" Out of the corner of his eye, Roy saw Kimblee's hands. Although they were covered in blood, he could still see the alchemic array in each palm. Immediately Roy knew that the shaking was caused by an explosion and Kimblee did it.

Grabbing the Crimson Alchemist by the collar, Toy slammed him up against the wall, ignoring the groan of pain. "What the hell did you do? Why did you blow up the Fuhrer's office?"

Kimblee merely smiled. Coughing, blood started to ooze out of his mouth. Instead of responding, he just laughed.

Mustang slammed him against the wall again, purposely trying to put him in lots of pain. "Answer me! Why did you do it? Do you know how many innocent lives you took?"

"The Fuhrer…he's a…h-homunculus…"

Roy almost dropped the man in disbelief. Seeing the surprised look on Roy's face, Kimblee continued. "His name…is Pride… I had to get r-rid of…him. I couldn't l-let a homunculus… be in charge of the c-country."

Roy could see the light in Zolf's eyes fading. He was badly injured and he was dying. Roy needed answers and he needed them before it became too late. "Homunculi don't die easily. How do you know you killed him? How do you kill a homunculus?"

"They are…they are their own w-weakness." Kimblee began coughing. Letting out his final breath, his body went limp. Zolf Kimblee was dead.

Mustang let go of the man, who slid down to the ground. Flames suddenly burst out of the room behind him. Seeing the danger that he was in, Roy quickly left that wing of the building. He made his way to the doors and went outside where he saw nearly all of the soldiers standing, including his own subordinate officer.

"Colonel! Mustang! Are you okay?" Havoc asked, running up to Roy.

Instead of answering, Roy was taken over by a fit of coughing. Ignoring the concerned looks of his lower officers, he walked right past them. Despite the fact that it was only two o'clock, Roy headed home. _'They are their own weakness.' What is that supposed to mean?_

Before he knew it, Mustang reached his home. Walking through the door, he kicked his shoes off and went to his room. Without changing his clothes, he collapsed into the bed, his mind running faster than he could handle. Drowning in his own thoughts, he let himself drift off into a dreamless sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

This is a much longer chapter than all of the previous ones. I'm not sure why, but I was on a writing roll. I think I had the exact opposite of writer's block.

**Chapter 6**

Riza Hawkeye watched Roy walk toward her. She raised her arm to salute him but it was waved off before her hand even reached her head.

Rather than saying anything, Roy merely smiled at her. He was lost in the moment. After being separated for just over three months, he was finally able to see her face, the beholder of infinite beauty. He stood there, taking in everything about her: her eyes, her lips, her hair. He could barely believe that he survived that long without her. Because he was involved in the "incident," he was forbidden to visit her. The only contact they had with each other was through the lower officers. At this exact moment, Roy was the happiest he had ever felt in a long time.

"Are you just going to stand there and stare or did you want to meet me here for a certain reason?" Hawkeye asked, then remembering to add the ever-important "sir."

"Oh, sorry. I was just…thinking." After a slight hesitation, Roy continued. "Riza, I-"

"Hawkeye," she corrected, cutting him off. "It's Lieutenant Hawkeye."

"But Ri-"

"Sir, please don't do this to me again." Hawkeye closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Slowly opening her eyes, she looked into Roy's. She instantly noticed how different they looked. They were filled with sorrow and grief, pain and hurt. She turned away, unable to bear it any longer.

Clearing his throat and standing up straight, Mustang said in a serious tone, "I just wanted to let you know that Black Hayate is fine and you have been given permission to return to work. However, I don't want you to rush. Take your time."

"You don't have to wait. I can return tomorrow."

"Hawkeye, you have been in stockade for the past three months! You need to take some time off to get back to normal. You need to spend the next few days at home. In fact, that's an order. I do not want to see you in Central Headquarters for at least the next five days."

"Two," Hawkeye said, trying to bargain.

"Four," Roy replied, quickly catching on.

"Three,"

Mustang took a deep breath as he thought it over. Sighing, he said, "Fine. In three days you can come back, but I do not want to see you her any earlier than that." He was lying, of course. He wanted to see her. He did not even want to leave her now, but he knew she needed to get home. He could not bear to see her go but he knew she needed to and he would see her soon anyway.

"Yes, sir. Thank you." After a quick salute, both soldiers went off in their separate directions.

"Wait, Lieutenant!" Roy called out.

"Yes sir?" Riza turned around.

"When you come to HQ in _three _days," he said, emphasizing the 'three', "make sure you go to the right place. You'll be working under the Fuhrer now." With a smug smile on his face, Roy turned and walked away.

--------------------------------------------------------

When Hawkeye reached her home, she smiles as she remembered all that she had missed out on over the past few months: a real bed, a choice of meals, a warm shower, a variety in clothing. She was happy to be home at last.

After unlocking the door, she slowly eased it open. Black Hayate was also happy she was home. He ran up to her, barking happily. He was jumping all around, doing everything Hawkeye had taught him not to do. His tail was wagging so quickly that Hawkeye was surprised that it had not fallen off yet.

"It's good to see you too, boy," she said, scratching him behind the ears. Shutting the door, she headed toward her room, Hayate right behind her.

Not really taking in her surroundings, Riza grabbed clean clothes and went to her bathroom. She walked over to the shower and turned on the water. Slowly stripping off her clothes, she noticed how much she has gone through. She lost a lot of weight and muscle tone. She was able to do push ups and sit-ups in her cell, but the lack of proper meals weakened her, to the point where she could not work out anymore. Closing her eyes to hide all of it, she stepped into the shower.

As the heated water pounded against her back, she heard a soft moan. She was surprised when she realized that the noise escaped from her lips. For a long time, she stood under the stream of water that massaged her back, which was stiff and sore from three months on an almost non-existent mattress. She let the water absorb the pain and wash it away.

Hawkeye allowed herself to relax for the first time in a long time. The water was warm and she actually had more than three minutes, she could stay in as long as she wanted without having to worry about the water turning off. She could feel the water covering her with a blanket of tranquility and wash her problems down the drain.

As soon as she stepped out of the shower, reality hit her like a brick in the face. She had committed a crime. She broke one of the military's laws and there was no turning back. Yes, Mustang had started it, but she had done nothing to stop it and she hated herself for not doing anything but there was nothing she could do about it now.

Hawkeye would have to deal with the glares and rumors when she returned to HQ. People would whisper, telling lies about why she was back three months early. Ignoring these thoughts, she dried off and got dressed. However, she could not ignore the growling of her stomach.

Hawkeye headed for the kitchen, but then a though dawned on her: she had not bought any new food recently. She has not been home to do so. She opened one of the cabinets in hope of finding something that had not yet expired. She frowned when she saw a filled cabinet. _Where did all of this food come from?_ Her thoughts we answered when she noticed a note taped on the inside of the cabinet door.

Hawkeye,

I saw that you had nothing to eat for when you got

back, so I went out and bought a few things for you.

Mustang

Hawkeye smiled as she pulled out a box of pasta, which was the only thing she had actually heard of. She did not even bother to look at any of the unrecognizable stuff.

As she waited for the water to boil, she fed Hayate and then let him outside. While she cooked her pasta, she had much more time to think. However, as soon as she was ready to sit down and eat, her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on her front door.

Opening the door, she saw the face of Roy Mustang being illuminated by the moonlight.

"Hello, sir," she said, saluting him. "What are you doing here?"

Roy handed a bag to her. "This is for you."

"What is it?" Hawkeye asked, taking the bag.

Roy looked past her, into her house. "I'm sorry. Am I in interrupting something?" he asked, not answering her question.

"It's alright, sir. I was just making dinner. Oh yeah, thanks for buying the food. I can pay you back now," she said, placing the bag on the floor near the door.

"Don't worry about it. You don't need to pay me back."

"Well, I feel like I should reimburse you somehow. You've done so much for me in the past week. Do you want something to eat? I've got plenty for the two of us…"

Roy stared at her in disbelief. Was his lieutenant, the Riza Hawkeye, asking him, Roy Mustang, to come into _her house_ and eat with her? "Oh…uh, sure, if it's really alright with you."

"It's fine. Besides, I know you probably didn't eat at all while at work. You were probably too busy not doing your paperwork to even remember to eat."

Roy's growling stomach confirmed that.

Ushering him in, she shut the door, led him to the kitchen, and grabbed a plate and other eating utensils. "You can help yourself. Take as much as you want," she said, handing him the plate.

And that is exactly what Roy did. He sat down across from Hawkeye with a plate full of pasta.

They sat there in silence for a few minutes before Hawkeye broke it. "Sir, please tell me you had nothing to do with the bombing."

Roy looked up at her. "Do you think I did it?"

"I don't know what to think. All I know of it is from what I read in the newspapers, which tends to exaggerate the facts all too often. What happened?"

"I swear I had nothing to do with it. You know I would never do anything like that, Riza."

"Sir, I told you not to call me that. It's Hawkeye."

"That's military rules, Hawkeye. We're not there right now. We're in a home, like two normal people who are not in the military."

"But we still are in the military. As long as you are in that uniform, it signals that you are in the military, and therefore, we are not on a first name basis."

Roy gave Hawkeye his charming smile. "I can take the uniform off."

"Sir, please," she said, successfully holding back a laugh. "Besides, you didn't completely answer my question. What happened?"

Roy sat back, disappointed that she didn't agree with his idea. Taking a deep breath, he told her the story of the bombing, not being interrupted once.

"I can't believe a homunculus was running the country without anyone knowing! How did Kimblee find out?" Hawkeye asked. She could barely believe what she had just heard.

"I'm not sure..."

"Why would Kimblee want to kill Bradley? All his life, he wanted power and killing the Fuhrer would not get him very far in accomplishing that goal."

"That's what I thought but I came up with this theory: Kimblee found out Bradley's secret somehow and Bradley found out that he knew. Obviously, the Fuhrer would not have wanted anyone knowing, so he would have tried to kill off Kimblee. Kimblee must have known that Bradley was going to try that, so he decided to kill the Fuhrer first. What I don't get is how he knew how to kill Bradley. What does 'They are their own weakness' mean?"

"I'm not sure," Hawkeye replied, cleaning up her plate. "You should ask the Elrics. They probably know more about that than anyone else."

"That's what I thought, but I'll have to wait a few days for them to return home from their most recent mission," Roy got up and helped Hawkeye clean up.

When they were done, they both stood there looking at each other. The room filled up with an awkward silence.

"Well….I guess I should be getting home."

"Yeah, I guess that's best."

Hawkeye walked Roy to the door and opened it for him.

"Thanks for the dinner. It was good."

Hawkeye gave him a small smile. "Good night, sir."

"Good night, Hawkeye."

Riza watched him leave as she slowly shut the door. As she turned around, her foot hit the bag on the floor. Picking it up, she felt the heavy weight. She slowly opened it, unsure of what to expect. The light in the room reflected off the object in the bag. She smiled, instantly knowing what it was. Pulling it out, she felt the coolness in her slightly calloused hands. She rubbed her hand over the smooth metal. In her hands, she held the one thing that made her who she was, something she had not held in the past three months. Hearing the comforting clicking noise, she held out her security blanket, the one thing she could barely survive without: her gun.

------------------------------------------

I hope you liked that. I'll try to update as soon as possible, but things are crazy at school with the SAT/ACT tests and senior year course selections. I hope to have the next chapter up within the next week.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Hawkeye looked in the bathroom mirror as she pulled her hair back for the third time. She sighed when the shorter strands of hair, yet again, fell out of the clip. _Why should I care about what my hair looks like?_ She thought as she left the room. _It's not as if anybody else does._ Placing her guns in the proper holsters, she put on her military-issued jacket.

Just as she was about to leave, Black Hayate ran up, eager to follow.

"Sorry, boy," Hawkeye said, petting the dog. "You can't come to work with me today." Using her foot lightly to nudge Hayate back inside, Hawkeye shut the door and headed off to work.

Riza had barely taken a step inside headquarters when the whispers started. People who were once her friends were staring and mumbling under their breath. Hawkeye never imagined that breaking the fraternization law would cause so much commotion within the military.

Holding her head high, Hawkeye looked straight ahead, ignoring all the glares and whispered rumors, even those that said she only got her job back because she was sleeping with Roy or that her grandfather was the sole reason she was still in the military. But Riza knew it was none of those. No one had ever been discharged for fraternizing. She had no idea why everyone was making this such a big deal.

Shaking the thoughts out of her head, she opened the door to the office. A wave of relief fell over her when she saw that Mustang's other subordinate officers were transferred over with the Fuhrer too.

Fuery was the first to notice. "Lieutenant Hawkeye," he saluted her, a small smile breaking out on his face. "It's so great to see you. How are you?" His large brown eyes were side in concern.

Hawkeye could not help but smile lightly when she saw the care in the young man's face. "I'm fine, Sergeant." Looking around the room, she noticed that something was missing. "Where's the Col- I mean Fuhrer?"

"He's not here yet," Havoc replied as he walked into the office, a cigarette already hanging out of his mouth. "Good to see ya back, Hawkeye."

"What do you mean by 'he's not here yet'?"

"I mean what I said. He's not here yet."

"Yeah, the Fuhrer's never here this early," Breda walked into the room, a bag of doughnuts in his hands. "You should know that by now. Mustang never comes on time."

_That is exactly whom the people want as the leader of their country: a man who does not even come on time, _she thought as she placed her bag on her desk. "Well, when will he be here?"

Havoc looked at the clock, "He should be here in an hour…probably sooner than that even."

Riza sat at her desk while the other soldiers began their work. Having nothing to do, she patiently waited for Mustang to come. Nearly twenty minutes passed before a smugly smiling, jet-black haired man came walking through the door. All the soldiers instantly snapped into a salute.

"At ease," Roy said, waving it off. He headed toward his desk but stopped in front of Hawkeye. "Good morning, Hawkeye. Are you reader for your first day of working under the Fuhrer?"

Ignoring the boasting, Hawkeye flatly stated, "You're late."

The smile disappeared from the man's face, while the other men unsuccessfully tried to hide their laughter. _This is her first day back after three months, _Roy thought, _and the first words out of her mouth are complaining about me being late?_ Seeing the stern look on his subordinate's face, Roy decided not to cause any more trouble. "I apologize, Lieutenant. I will not let it happen again." He turned away and walked over to his desk.

"Is there anything I should be doing, sir?" Hawkeye asked.

"Um…I don't think there is anything right now," Roy replied as he sat down. "Wait, Havoc, where are you going?"

The blonde man stopped in the doorway. "I am going to pick up the paperwork that you need to fill out."

"Go sit down and start on your other work. Hawkeye, you can go and get the paperwork. I believe you remember where to go."

"Yes sir," With that, she turned and left the room.

Roy watched Riza's every move as she walked out. Even after she was out of his sight, he watched the empty spot where she was just seconds before.

A few minutes passed and then Havoc broke the silence. "Sorry to bother you, sir, but if you stare at the door any longer, you're going to burn a hole in it."

"What? Oh, I wasn't…she…her…I…I'll get back to work," Roy stuttered. He looked down at the large pile of papers and began to sign them, not even reading what they said.

"Why don't you talk to her?"

Roy looked up from his work. "What?"

"Just talk to Hawkeye. Tell her how you feel."

"How I feel? I don't feel anything."

"Don't give me that crap, Mustang. You're not as subtle as you think you are. Everybody in Central knows how you feel about her. Go talk to her."

"I-I can't."

"What's this? Fuhrer Roy Mustang, _the_ Roy Mustang, can't talk to a woman! What is this world coming to?"

Roy gave him a look that instantly shut him up.

"Well, why can't you?"

Mustang sighed as he leaned back in his chair. "I can't do it because…she won't let anything happen between us. She has already strongly hinted that she doesn't like me. How could she anyway?"

"I think you're wrong, but you'll never know unless you try. Do you love her?"

Roy folded his arms across his chest. He remained silent.

"I asked if you love her. Do you?"

"Yes! I love her!" Roy jumped out of his seat and slammed his hands on the desk. "I love her with all my heart. But it's not going to help with anything. She doesn't love me back."

"If you truly love her, you'll do whatever it takes."

As if on cue, Hawkeye walked into the room, a large stack of papers in her hands. She walked over to Roy's desk and placed them on top of the other paperwork, almost doubling the size of the pile.

"Uh, guys," Havoc said to Fuery and Breda, "I…uh, have to show you something. Come with me." He pulled the two men out of the room and shut the door behind them, leaving Mustang and Hawkeye alone.

Roy walked around his desk and stood before Hawkeye. "Lieutenant, can I talk to you."

"Sure, sir. Is everything alright?" She saw and uneasy look on her superior's face.

Right as Roy opened his mouth, the door slammed open.

"Hey, Fuhrer Bastard. I finished that damn mission you sent me on. It nearly killed me…literally!" The young blonde alchemist charged into the room.

Roy's hands balled into fists. If he had his gloves on, the legendary Fullmetal Alchemist would be a mere pile of ashes. Then, the thought dawned on him. All the questions he had, everything he wanted to know about the homunculi and the Fuhrer - they were about to be answered.

----------------------------------------------------

Thanks for all the reviews! Also, thanks for your patience while waiting for the next chapter to come out. These past two weeks I've been swamped with SAT/ACT prep and course selection. I hope to update more often…


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"That's the best joke I've heard all week!" Ed was doubled over in laughter.

"I wasn't joking, Edward."

Ed sat up and looked at the Fuhrer in disbelief. He was no longer laughing. "You _have_ to be joking. There is no way Bradley could have been a homunculus. Where did you hear that?"

"Kimblee," Mustang replied. "He was the one who made the explosion. He knew about the Fuhrer's secret, which is why he killed him."

"Come on, Kimblee was a lying bastard. Why do you choose to believe him now?"

"That's true, but he often blew things up for no real reason. Why would he make that kind of excuse up?"

Hawkeye, who was sitting next to Mustang, decided to speak up. "Kimblee was a man who wanted power and status. He wouldn't kill the Fuhrer for any other reason, especially knowing that he could die or if he did live, he would, without a doubt, get the death penalty."

"...I didn't even about that," Ed leaned back in his chair.

"Would you have any idea of what 'They are their own weakness' means?" Roy asked.

"I'm not sure."

The three sat in silence for a few moments, deep in thought.

"Wait!" Ed shout up. "Wasn't Kimblee working with Greed not too long ago?"

"He was, but later turned against him. Maybe that's how he found out, though," Hawkeye said, realizing where Ed was heading.

"Exactly. Somehow, during the time before he betrayed Greed, he found out how to kill a homunculus. That's the only way he could have found out. I can't see any other way.

"Yeah, unless he had contact with the other homunculi."

"I don't think so. Greed was locked up for decades. He hated the others for that. While Kimblee was with Greed, he most likely never saw the others." Again, Ed leaned back in his chair. His head was beginning to hurt.

"So, the only time he could have come in contact with other homunculi would have been after he left Greed and came back to the military." Roy said.

"Colonel, you've seen his work schedule," Hawkeye stated. "He worked nearly eighteen hours a day, sometimes even more, which means that, unless he was surviving on less than six hours of sleep per night, he had to have talked with them during work hours, meaning that he only could have talked to Bradley. However, Kimblee wasn't a very high ranking officer, so he couldn't come and go to the Fuhrer's office as he pleased."

Ed folded his arms across his chest and smiled. "Therefore, everything leads back to what I said. Kimblee had to have learned about it while working with Greed."

"Yeah, but how?" Roy wondered aloud.

"That, sir, I think we'll never find out," Hawkeye stood up and walked over to Mustang's desk. Even through all the clutter, she knew exactly where to look. She grabbed a folder and, walking back to the others, she handed it to Ed. "Here's the file on what happened," Hawkeye said, sitting back down. "It's got everything we know about the explosion and those involved. You can read over it and, if you can, report anything you can figure out from it. Every little bit helps."

Ed flipped through the folder, quickly scanning over the pictures and other reports. "I'll do what I can." Ed started to get up, but was stopped by Roy.

"How did your mission go?"

"Let's see: the train was two hours late, about four hours into the ride, it broke down, only to cause another two hour delay. We arrived four hours later than expected, so when we went to the hotel, we found out that our room was given to other guests because the owner's thought we weren't coming. At about two in the morning, we finally found a room. However, it turned out that they hate state alchemists and when they found out who I was, they let Al stay, but I had to find another place to stay, which, by the way, there wasn't one because apparently the whole town hates state alchemists. Then, throughout the two weeks we spent there, in which I had to sneak into Al's room through the window, we found out just about nothing on the stone. So, in other words, it went quite well."

Mustang and Hawkeye stared at Ed in silence.

"Um...is that all or do you need me for something else?"

"No, that is all. Thanks for the help and I'll be expecting to hear anything you come up with about the Kimblee case. Now you better get out there and save Al. He's probably being bombarded by Hughes, who is quite dangerous these days."

"...why?"

"Well, since he is the head of the Investigations Department, he has been buried with work about the Kimblee case. He had to have heard you two were back in town, so he, of course, probably took a break to see you. I actually haven't seen him in weeks."

Ed opened up the office door, laughing when he was that Mustang was right. "I'm gonna go save my brother. I'll see ya around."

"Good bye, Fullmetal Shrimp," Roy said with a smile.

Ed's hands balled into fists, but rather than fighting back, he ignored the comment and loudly slammed the door shut.

Roy reached up and wrapped his arm around Hawkeye's shoulders. "Our little boy is growing up so fast."

Hawkeye looked at Roy. "Excuse me sir, but what the hell do you think you're doing?"

Mustang slowly removed his arm. Clearing his throat, he said, "Sorry, Lieutenant. I guess I got...carried away..."

"Yes, you did. Now get back to work. You _are_ the Fuhrer. You can't be slacking off anymore."

"Yes, Lieutenant," Roy said solemnly. He trudged to his desk and sat down. He picked up his pen and began to sign papers, not even paying full attention to what he was doing. Sighing, he stole a peek at Hawkeye, who was already fast at work. Catching her eye, he instantly looked back at his work. "Um, Hawkeye?"

"Sir, you really need to get your work done. What do you want?"

"Never mind." A few moments later, he tried again. "Lieutenant?"

"What, sir?" she said in a stern voice.

Noticing her hand lightly brushing against her gun, Roy "Forget it. I'm sorry I bothered you." _Damn it,_ he thought. _I finally have the strength to talk to her but she won't let me without blowing my head off! What the hell am I supposed to do?_ Slowly raising his eyes just enough to look at her. He smiled as he saw her eyebrows raise in confusion from whatever she was reading. _I'll try later. I am not going to lose the one I love. Not again, never again._

-------------------------------------------------------------  
Well, the SAT is finally over. I took it this morning. I actually used fma in the essay part. My opening paragraph used the Equivalent Exchange thing that Al says at the beginning of the episodes. Anyway, all I have left is the ACT and that's in one month, so hopefully, by then, things should be back to normal. Actually, they shouldn't be as bad now that I got one test done...


	9. Chapter 9

I swear, each chapter must be getting worse and worse...I'm sorry. Anywho, I think this will only go on for one or two more chapters after this. Well, unless I can think up some more to add. I'm afraid this might end up being one of those that end with unanswered questions, so I'll do my best. Again, sorry if my writing sucks in future chapters...

**Chapter 9**

Roy was in his bathroom drying his hair, which was damp from taking a shower. He slipped into his pants and then, realizing that he forgot to grab a clean shirt, went to his room. Looking through his closet, he pulled out a clean, crisp, white button down shirt and returned to the bathroom where the rest of his things were. He looked in the mirror, noticing all the scars and old battle wounds that lay upon his nicely toned abs. Putting on his shirt, he hid the memories of war with each fastened button. He ran his fingers through his hair because he had lost his only brush. As he stared at his reflection, Roy thought _Today will be the day, the day I will talk to Hawkeye, tell her how I really feel. Nothing can stop me! Well...maybe her gun._

After he finished getting ready, Mustang stepped outside and headed to work. The sun was shining brightly in the blue, cloudless sky. The birds flew by, singing their morning song. The vibrantly colored flowers were drinking up the spring atmosphere, opening up for the world to see.

_Yes,_ Roy thought. _Today will be the day._

* * *

As soon as Mustang got to work, his happy mood was washed away. Soldiers were everywhere, rushing off to some place or other. Roy had to walk through a maze of people just to get to his office.

_What's going on? Did I miss something?_ Roy was about to open his office door when it flew open and a nervous looking Hawkeye burst out, almost running into Roy. Putting a hand on his lieutenant's shoulder to steady her, he asked, "Is everything okay?"

"I'm fine, sir," she replied. "Thank God you're here. I was just coming to get you."

Roy followed her into the office. "What's going on? What's with all the rush?"

"It's your official inauguration today. How could you forget?" Hawkeye saw the blank stare on her superior's face. "You know, you will officially become the fuhrer. You have to make a speech in front of the military, stating how you will make things better, how you will give this country a better future, and so on. Please tell me you remembered to write your speech."

"Speech? Oh...yeah. I did that." Seeing the look of disbelief on her face, he added, "Don't worry, Lieutenant. It's all in here," Roy pointed at his head. Suddenly, an idea came to him, like someone turned on the light in his mind. "I know exactly what I am going to say."

"Goof, but just so you know, for every time you even mention the word miniskirt, you'll find a bullet in your head."

Roy smiled to himself, not even paying attention to what his subordinate just said. However, reality slapped him in the face when a large stack of papers landed on his desk. "What's this?"

"It's work, sir. You have to finish all of this before this afternoon." Then, calming Roy down, she added, "Don't worry, sir. I'll help you."

Smiling at Hawkeye, Roy grabbed the first paper and began to sign the first of many papers to come.

A few hours later, Roy was leaning his head on his hand, his eyes starting to close, only to snap open and start getting back to work. However, a few minutes later, the cycle began again: eyes close, eyes open, sign papers; eyes close, eyes open, sign papers.

Hawkeye, seeing this, merely shook her head, the slight hint of a smile appearing on her face. Slowly getting up, she walked over to his desk. "Fuhrer?"

"Hmm?" Roy slowly opened his eyes only to see Hawkeye leaning over his desk, giving him a perfect view down her jacket. _Damn turtleneck,_ he thought to himself.

"Sir, my eyes are up here," she said, referring to her face.

"Yes, Lieutenant. Sorry, Lieutenant. It won't happen again, Lieutenant."

"Good. Now, as I was going to say, you need to get ready. You have just under an hour."

"Okay. But what about the rest of the work?" Roy pointed to the now small stack of paperwork left.

"Don't worry, sir. I can finish it for you."

"Really? Thanks, Hawkeye."

"No problem, sir. Now go get ready. Your clothes are in the room over there." Hawkeye tilted her head toward the small room in the fuhrer's office, which no one was sure what the purpose of it was, but as of now it was being used as a changing room, complete with a small, full body mirror.

Walking into the room, Roy shut the door behind him. He found his formals folded on a chair in the corner. Taking his time, he slowly changed into the nicer uniform for his speech.

Several minutes passed and Roy was still in the room. _What's taking him so long?_ She thought._ He has to get out there soon!_ She softly knocked on the door, but Roy did not hear it._ He probably got stuck in the zipper, stupid man._ She knocked again before slowly oping the door. "Sir? You ready?"

Mustang, fully clothed, turned toward the door. "Yes, Hawkeye. I was just...thinking."

The Lieutenant walked up to Roy. "You look nice, sir," she said, straightening his collar.

"Thanks. So do you."

"I always wear this. It's nothing special."

"You always look nice, Hawkeye." Roy stared into her dark, auburn eyes. With his charming smile on his face, he added, "But you'd look better in a miniskirt."

Mustang's subordinate's eyes got very small. "Let's go, sir." She swiftly walked out of the room, but Roy could tell that she was not angry but just in a rush.

With a large smile, Roy followed her. And for the third time that day, the same thought came to him. _Today is going to be a great day._

Crappy ending, I know. I already have most of the next chapter written, so hopefully it shouldn't be as long of a wait as this one was (sorry about that by the way...) Thanks for all the reviews and favs thus far!


End file.
